Rakel/Erlebnisse Teil 22
(Montag, 13.09.2010) "Guten Tag, Meister" begrüßte Rakel James. Dieser zog eine Braue hoch. Rakel grinste. "Jaja.. schon klar." meinte er lächelnd. "Meinst du, ich kann es bei 'James' belassen außerhalb des Unterrichts?" fragte sie. "Natürlich.". "Gut" sagte Rakel. "Wo kommst du denn her?". "Ich hab ein paar Kräuter gesammelt in Elwynn." erzählte Rakel. "Ah, schön. Wieder auf dem Weg in die Schule?" fragte er. "Ja. Und du?" fragte Rakel zurück. "Ebenfalls.". "Dann gehen wir doch zusammen." schlug Rakel vor. "Hmm.. muss ich mir noch überlegen." sagte er und grinste verdächtig. Rakel legt den Kopf schief. "Komm, gehen wir." sagte er lächelnd. Als sie in die Schule kamen, stießen sie dort auf Tigili. "Guten Abend, Tigili." sgte der Meister. "Huhu, schön dich zu sehen." begrüßte ihn die Gnomin und "Huhu Rakelchen" sagte sie zu Rakel. Sie nahmen Tigili mit hinein und James fragte "Rakel, wie wäre es jetzt mit Geschichte? Und danach prüfe ich Tigilis Buchstaben." Geschichte Tigili zog sich auf den Stuhl hoch und legte die Nase auf die Kante des Tisches, so dass man die Augen sehen konnte. "Wie angekündigt kommen wir heute zu Aegwynn. Sagt dir der Name etwas?" fragte James. "Ja. Du hast ihn neulich genannt. Darüber hinaus aber nicht." sagte Rakel "äh Ihr" sie hustete. James schmunzelt. "In Ordnung. Fangen wir an.". Rakel fragte "Tigili, kennst du eine Aegwynn?". "Ich? ...Nööö....eine Nachbarin von euch?". Rakel zuckte mit den Achseln. Der Meister fuhr fort "Während sich die Menschenreiche politisch immer weiter voneinander entfernten, besannen sich die Wächter von Tirisfal weiterhin auf ihre Aufgabe. Einige Zeit nach der Trennung der Reiche, wir befinden uns jetzt 823 Jahre vor der Öffnung des Dunkeln Portals, kam ein Mädchen in den Genuss der Macht der Wächter. Ihr Name war, wie du dir sicher denken kannst, Aegwynn. Aegwynn jagte pausenlos Dämonen. Keiner war ihr gewachsen. Sie war ungeheuer mächtig. Allerdings war sie auch relativ hitzköpfig. Sie kritisierte ihre Meister und lehnte sich oft gegen sie auf.". Rakel warf ein "Mmmh. Estrids Vorbild?". "Vielleicht.". Tigilis Augen leuchten bei Estrids Namen auf, aber sie aß weiter den Keks, den sie vorher aus der Taschen genommen un begonnen hatte, zu knabbern. "Sie warf ihren Meistern vor, nicht weitsichtig genug zu sein, um die brennende Legion endgültig zu vernichten." erzählte James. "Ein großes Ziel." meinte Rakel. "Aegwynn wurde mit fortschreitender Zeit immer mächtiger. Sie spürte eine große Anzahl Dämonen auf Nordend und machte sich direkt auf den Weg dorthin.". Rakel zog die Stirn kraus. Tigili schleckte sich die Finger sauber, zog dann ein Pergament aus ihrer Tasche und begann damit, etwas zu zeichnen und zu schraffieren. "Dort angekommen, stellt sie fest, dass die Dämonen einen Kampf gegen einen geschwächten Drachenschwarm führten. Kannst du dir vorstellen, gegen welchen? Ich habe dir schonmal von ihnen erzählt.". Rakel war überrumpelt. "Mmmh. Die schwarzen?" fragte sie. "Nein.". ""Mmmh. Du hast von welchen der Erde, der Magie und der Natur gesprochen, glaube ich." Rakel schaute nachdenklich drein. "Richtig. Welchen von ihnen hat Neltharion am stärksten geschwächt?". "Ich vermute mal den magischen mit seiner Drachenseele. Aber ich weiß es nicht mehr.". "Das ist richtig. Die blauen Drachen hatten sich noch immer nicht erholen können und waren zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen. Die Dämonen nahmen sie gefangen und saugten ihnen ihre Magie aus.". "Uuh. Klingt unerfreulich." fand Rakel. "Aegwynn griff in den Kampf ein, zusammen konnten Drachen und Wächterin die Dämonen besiegen. Als schließlich auch der letzte Dämon auf Azeroth fiel... Naja. Dies war der entscheidende Moment, wieso letztendlich die Orcs nach Azeroth kamen. Aber dazu später mehr. Bleiben wir vorerst bei Aegwynn. Als der letzte Dämon starb, brauch ein gewaltiger Sturm los. Eine gewaltige Fratze bildete sich vor Aegwynn. Ein Körper erschien vor ihr, der vor höllischer Magie loderte. Es war Sargeras höchst selbst.". "Wie war der denn hergekommen?" wunderte sich Rakel. Immerhin hatte der nichtmal durch das riesige Portal gepasst. "Lass mich ausreden." James lächelte. "Er ließ Aegwynn wissen, dass die Zeit der Tirisfalen sich zu ihrem Ende neigte und die ganze Welt sich dem Zorn der Brennenden Legion beugen musste. Aegwynn, geblendet von ihrer eigenen Macht, fühlte sich dem Titanen gewachsen und entfesselte ihre Magie gegen ihn. Es fiel ihr überraschend leicht, seine materielle Hülle zu töten. Denn dies war es auch schon. Es war nur eine Projektion seines eigentlichen Ichs. Aus Angst, dass Sargeras Geist weiterhin in Azeroth verweilen könnte, schloss sie den Titanen in ein unterirdisches Gefängnis.". Rakel fragte "Welchen Titanen?". "Sargeras natürlich. Seinen Körper.. oder jedenfalls das körperliche ich, das sich hier manifestieren konnte.". "Sein Abbild?" fragte Rakel. "Genau.". "Warum hat sie es nicht....ähm....bumm machen lassen?" fragte Tigili. "Das hat sie sicher." erklärte James. "Zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit, lebte sie viele Jahre ruhig weiter. Sie wusste allerdings nicht, dass sie genau dem Willen Sargeras' gedient hat. Bei dem magischen Angriff auf ihn stahl sich Sargeras in die tiefsten Winkel ihrer Seele. Dort verweilte er.. lange, lange Zeit. Ohne, dass Aegwynn es merken konnte. Und damit sind wir vorerst fertig mit Aegwynn, sie wird später aber noch eine tragende Rolle spielen. Beim nächsten mal geht es dann um den Krieg der drei Hämmer. Sprich: Wieder Zwerge.". Rakel war enttäuscht. Immer war der Geschichtsunterricht so rasch vorbei. Zwischen den Stühlen Estrid kam die Treppe herauf und umarmte Rakel. "Tach Rakel." sagte sie. Estrid begrüßte auch Tigili, James hingegen ignorierte sie völlig. Estrid wollte Rakel gern mitnehmen. Die wollte aber nicht, solange die beiden nicht miteinander redeten. Derweil begann James, Tigili die fünf Buchstaben aufmalen zu lassen, die sie bisher gelernt hatte und verbesserte ihren recht runden Stil. Rakel zog sich auf ihr Zimmer zurück, wo sie eine ganze Weile blieb. Zunächst führte sie die Meditationsübung zur Bewahrung des seelischen Gleichgewichts durch und danach las sie in einem Werk über die Verwendung von Friedensblumen früher und heute. Meisterliche Gespräche Als Rakel ziemlich viel später wieder herunter kam, traf sie ihre Meister im Gespräch mit einem Bewerber an. Da sie nicht fort geschickt wurde, setzte sich Rakel leise dazu. Die Meister störten sich daran, dass der Bewerber die Kampftechniken nicht um deretwillen, sondern zu einer speziellen Rache verwenden wollte und lehnten ihn nach einem langen Gespräch höflich, aber bestimmt als Schüler ab. Als der Mann gegangen war, sagte Meister Febrosi "Das war .. ernüchternd. Aber ich habe auch etwas Erfreuliches.". Meister Branwick meinte "Hrrmmm... ich denke er ist bei einem Söldnerhaufen besser aufgehoben.". "Meine Meinung. Sheridan, ich habe mich mit Berath unterhalten." sagte Meister Febrosi und Rakel fragte sich, ob sie gehen sollte. Aber niemand machte Anstalten, sie fort zu bitten. "In Ordnung ... und etwas heraus bekommen?" fragte Meister Branwick. "Einiges. Naja.. Du bist wohl sowas wie eine Vaterfigur für ihn.". Rakel schmunzelt leicht und sagte "Würde mich nicht wundern.". Schließlich war er das für sie auch geworden. Meister Branwick hob eine Braue leicht an. "Der Respektlosigkeiten war er sich nicht bewusst. Nachdem ich ihm aber einige Beispiele vorgehalten habe, musste er sich diese Fehler eingestehen. Er war die ganze Zeit über ruhig und besonnen. Hat mir nach kurzen Überlegungen immer zugestimmt.". "Hrrmmmm..." Meister Branwick schmunzelte etwas "ist sein Vater nicht ein Untoter, dem er das Unleben nahm?". "Ja, seine letzte Erinnerung an seine Familie ist wohl sein Schwert. Deine Bemerkung hat ihn wohl deswegen zur Weißglut gebracht. Ich sagte ihm auch, dass sich etwas ändern muss, weil er sonst mit Strafen rechnen muss. Und die erste Baustelle ist sein Hitzkopf. Ich habe ihm also Meditationen verordnet. Da ich aber selber nicht der Typ dafür bin, bleibst nur du.". Rakel fragte mit der Andeutung eines Grinsens "Soll ich mit Euch Meditationen üben, Meister Febrosi?". James schaute kurz zu Rakel und musste dann unweigerlich grinsen. "Dort soll er den respektvollen Umgang mit dir lernen. Er war einverstanden und hatte keinerlei Einwände." führte er weiter aus. "Gut, dann werde ich das angehen mit ihm." sagte Meister Branwick. Und dann fragte er "Du machst das also noch Rakel?". "Ja, vorhin erade ziemlich lange... nachdem Estrid da war..." sagte Rakel. "Dann hat sie dich aus der Fassung gebracht?" fragte ihr Meister. "Ich hätte fast etwas zu ihr gesagt, das ihr bestimmt nicht gefallen hätte und dann dachte ich, es wäre eine gute Idee." erklärte Rakel. "Oha... Ärger?" Meister Branwick blickte zwischen James und Rakel hin und her. "Ja, die beiden reden nicht miteinander. Und ich mittendrin." erklärte Rakel. James sagte "Ich habe ihr die Versöhnung angeboten. So lange sie nicht darauf zurück kommen will, habe ich ihr nichts zu sagen.". "Auf jeden Fall war ich froh, die Übung zu kennen. Sie hilft wirklich." sagte Rakel. "Hrrmmm..." machte ihr Meister und nickte leicht. Tigili Nach einer Weile fragte Rakel "Darf ich etwas fragen, Meister?". "Nur zu." forderte sie Meister Branwick auf. "Gestern Abend haben wir über Tigili gesprochen. Berath und Enai haben einen Narren an der Kleinen gefressen. Und nachdem ich sie bei den Kraftübungen gesehen habe, könnte ich sie mir auch als Mitschülerin vorstellen. Vorher dachte ich nicht, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit aufbringen könnte. Was meinen denn meine beiden Meister dazu?". James schmunzelte und Meister Branwick lachte leise. "Die Meister haben ihren Entschluss bereits gefasst." sagte James. "Oh" sagte Rakel. Sheridan sagte "Wenn Miss Tigili das möchte, so werden wir sie bei uns anstellen.". Rakel lächelte erfreut und auf einmal ertönte gnomisches Gejubel hinter dem Absatz, wo sich die Kleine wohl verborgen gehalten hatte. Rakel schaute sich um und auch James schaute über die Schulter. Auch Sheridan sah in Richtung der jubelnden Gnomin. Sie lachten und Rakel meinte "Gut getarnt.". "Komm ruhig raus, Kleines." forderte Meister Branwick Tigili auf. "Spionieren kann sie auch noch." meinte James lächelnd. "Ich wollte vorschlagen, ein kleines Bett in das Turmzimmer zu stellen. Wenn sie eins braucht." schlug Rakel vor. Tigili setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl und schaute sich neugierig um. "Bekommen wir hin, denke ich, dann ist das Zimmer noch nicht gänzlich überladen." sagte Meister Branwick. "Dem Jubel nach muss ich ja wohl nicht mehr nachfragen, ob Tigili das Angebot annehmen möchte, oder?" fügte er hinzu. Tigili nickte eifrig und freudestrahlend. Berath kam hinzu und Tigili räumte ihm ihren Stuhl und setzte sich auf das Bärenfell auf dem Boden. "Naja... James, möchtest du heute das alles mit Tigili klären? Schließlich hast du ja seid gestern alles was du dazu brauchst." fragte Sheridan James. Rakel schaut überraschte zu Meister Branwick. Febrosi nickte. "Da brauchst du nich so überrascht schauen Rakel, James ist hier genauso Meister, wie ich auch, aber wir gehen heute alle nach oben würde ich sagen.". Rakel freute sich, dass James wohl nicht mehr ignoriert wurde, jedenfalls nicht von Sheridan. Nur von Estrid. Sie gingen nach oben, James kam nach, und in der Zit sagte Tigili "Ach Rakelchen, das habe ich fast vergessen." und kramte aus ihrer Tasche ein gefaltetes Pergament raus und gab es ihr. "Oh danke" sagte Rakel und sie faltete es auseinander. Zu sehen waren James und Rakel beim gestrigen Geschichtsunterricht, etwas von unten aus der Perspektive der Gnomin gezeichnet. Rakel war beeindruckt. "Das ist ja toll geworden! Danke!". Tigili sagte "Gerne doch. Hatte eh nichts zu tun.". Meister Febrosi legte den unausgefüllten Vertrag auf den Tisch. Meister Branwick und Berath entfernten sich zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen, die anderen aßen vom Brot, das der Meister auf den Tisch gebracht hatte. Rakel zeigte James Tigilis Zeichnung. Als sie fertig waren, fragte er "Hast du denn schon eine Unterschrift?". Tigili sagte "Jaja, die male ich zwar mit vielen Schnörkeln, aber mein Paps meinte, das wäre in Ordnung.". "Na dann..." sagte er und schob Tigili den Vertrag zu. "Uiuiui was steht denn da alles?" fragte sie und schaute sich das Schriftstück genau an. "Dies und das. Soldregelungen... im Grunde alles, was wichtig ist. Sobald wir mit dem Schreiben lernen weiter sind, kannst du es dir ja nochmal durchlesen." meinte der Meister lächelnd. Tigili nahm einen Stift, schüttelte die Arme aus und begann ihren Namen darunter zu zeichnen, sehr kunstvoll, mit Schnörkeln und das ganze dauerte etwas. Danach nahm der Meister den Vertag wieder an sich. "Dann brauchst du jetzt nur noch ein Gildenwams, den besorgen wir dir schnell." sagte er. Und damit verschwanden die beiden und Rakel blieb einen Moment allein am Tisch zurück. Meditationen am Leuchtturm Meister Branwick kam mit Berath zurück und fragte diesen und Rakel "So ihr beiden, noch eine Meditationsübung?". "Ja, Meister." sagte Berath und Rakel sagte "Gern". Das würde sicher nicht schaden. Sie brachen zusammen auf und auf Anregung des Meisters liefen sie zusammen zum Hafen. Vom Dockarbeiter Steven liehen sie sich ein Boot aus und Rakel und Berath ruderten gemeinsam das Boot hinüber zur Insel mit dem Leuchtturm. "Immer schön zusammen, will keine Kreise drehen." wies der Meister sie grinsend an. "Zugleich ziehen!". Irgendwie schafften sie es hinüber. Rakel vertäute das Boot und ihr Meister sagte "Gut, dann kommt mal mit.". "Schön ist es hier." sagte Rakel leichthin. "So, sucht euch einen bequemen Platz zum sitzen. Es ist ein Ort, wo wir nahe an der Natur sind.". "Gut so?" fragte Rakel, nachdem sie sich einen Platz ausgewählt hatte. Er war in der Mulde zwischen zwei kleinen Hügeln. Nach rechts und links stieg es an, nach vorn und hinten fiel es sanft ab. Rakel fand den Ort interessant. Er erinnerte ein wenig an einen großen Sattel. "So wie ihr euch wohl fühlt, es gibt kein richtig oder falsch, nur bequem sollt ihr sitzen. Beraht, nimm dein Schwert ab bitte." sagte der Meister. "Soll ich meine Dolche auch ablegen?" fragte Rakel. Sheridan verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und sagte "Ja Rakel, und deine Schulterschoner auch.". Die Schüler kamen seinen Wünschen nach. "Die Stiefel auch ausziehen? Ist doch gemütlicher ohne, oder?" fragte Berath. "Ja, die auch und den Gürtel könnt ihr auch öffnen." sagte der Meister. "Oh mmh gut.". Berath entledigte sich der 'ungemütlichen' Dinge, was zur Folge hatte, dass er nur noch seine Hose trug. Rakel nahm sich das nicht zum Vorbild. right|thumb|Meditationstraining am LeuchtturmSie stellte die Beine locker auf und legte die Arme um die Knie. "Hinlegen ist nicht gestattet oder?" fragte Berath. "Nein. Ich möchte, dass ihr eure Hände locker in den Schoß legt.". Beide kamen dem Wunsch nach. Der Meister sprach ruhig weiter "Dann setzt euch aufrecht hin, denn ihr seid nicht als Knechte geboren, sondern als aufrechte Wesen.". Rakel streckt den Rücken durch. "Lasst die Schultern locker. Und nun, wenn ihr vollkommen ruhig und aufrecht sitzt, dann verschließt behutsam die Augen.". Rakel und Berath taten es. "Nehmt Eure Umgebung wahr, die Geräusche der Wellen, das Streicheln des Windes, den salzigen Meeresduft. Nehmt es wahr, doch bewertet es nicht, seid einfach im hier und jetzt. Seid einfach da.". Berath atmete entspannt ein und aus. Rakel nahm auch den herum wandernden Meister wahr, bewertete ihn aber nicht. "Nun richtet Eurer Augenmerk auf Euren Atem." sprach der Meister ruhig weiter. "Eine Kühle an eurem Gaumen beim Einatmen, das langsame Heben und Senken der Brust.". Rakel beobachtete ihren Atem und versuchte ihn dabei so wenig wie möglich zu beeinflussen. "Beobachtet, werdet euch bewusst, dass ihr atmet. Es geschieht ohne euer Zutun, ihr müsst es nicht kontrollieren, beobachtet ohne zu bewerten.". James, Enai und Tigili landeten in einem zweiten Boot auf der Insel. Rakel bekam davon aber zunächst gar nichts mit, sie achtete auf ihren Atem. Enai sah sich um und atmete tief die Meeresluft ein. "Was wird das?" fragte sie leise. Meister Branwick winkte die drei heran und bedeutete ihnen per Gesten, sich auch zu setzen. "Rakel und Berath, führt euren Geist sanft zurück ins jetzt, und wenn ihr dazu bereit seid, öffnet Eure Augen.". Tigili schaute nach links, dann nach rechts und hinter sich. Es gab viel zu sehen hier. Berath und Rakel kamen langsam zurück in die Gegenwart. Enai gähnte leise und starrte auf die Wellen, Tigili winkte Rakel zu. "Hallo ihr drei." begrüßte Rakel sie leise. "Wir haben noch weitere Gäste dazu bekommen, beginnen wir also erneut von vorne." sagte der Meister ruhig. "Nehmt eine bequeme, aber aufrechte Position ein, lasst die Schultern dabei entspannt fallen.". "Und zieht aus, was euch stört." sagte Rakel. "Aber nicht alles..." fügte Berath sinniger Weise hinzu. Enai setzte sich auf Ihre Beine und legte ihre Hände auf die Oberschenkel ab, so dass ihre Schultern noch herab fallen konnten. Tigili warf ihre Schuhe hinter sich und ließ die Füße herunter baumeln. "Wenn ihr eine Stellung gefunden habt, in welcher ihr bequem sitzt, dann schließt behutsam die Augen.". Enai atmete tief und gleichmäßig und sehr langsam schloss sie die Augen. Tigili schaute sich noch etwas um, wetzte den Po etwas hin und her und dann schloss auch sie die Augen. Rakel fummelte ein wenig unter ihrer Rüstung herum, da gab es noch was störendes, dann landete ein kleines Stoffstück mit kleinen Bügelchen darin neben ihr, dass sie aus ihrem Ärmel hervorzog. "Nehmt Eure Umgebung wahr, die Geräusche der Wellen, den Geruch des Meeres, das Streicheln des Windes, nehmt es wahr, es geschieht alles ohne euer Zutun, bewertet es nicht, nehmt es einfach nur wahr.". Tigili gähnte leise. Enai versuchte, sich ganz auf ihre Umgebung zu konzentrieren. Ihre anfängliche Anspannung fiel langsam ab.Tief und gleichmäßig atmete Sie ein und aus. Ihr Kopf neigte sich langsam nach vorne und man hörte ein leises und gleichmäßiges Atmen, scheinbar als wäre sie eingeschlafen. "Wenn ihr all das wahr nehmt, dann macht euch in all dem Trubel bewusst... das ihr atmet." sagte der Meister, verschränkte seine Hände wieder hinter dem Rücken und sah auf das Meer hinaus. left|thumb|Meditationstraining am LeuchtturmEnai saß nur da, ihre Atmung ging sehr ruhig, doch sonst ging keine Regung von ihr aus. Scheinbar war sie wirklich eingeschlafen. "Spürt die Kühle eures Atems im Gaumen, wie er Eure Brust sanft hebt und senkt. Lasst es geschehen." sagte der Meister ruhig und lehnt sich kurz zu Enai herunter, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Tigili schnaufte etwas, als sie tief ein und ausatmete. Enai regte sich kaum sichtbar, als sie den Kopf leicht neigte während des Flüsterns. Ihre Atmung ging weiter gleichmäßig. right|thumb|Meditationstraining am Leuchtturm"Euer Atem braucht keine Hilfe durch euren Willen. Lasst ihn fließen, so wie er es will, kontrolliert ihn nicht." sagte der Meister und Rakel wirkte ziemlich versunken. "Wenn ihr merkt, dass eure Gedanken abschweifen, so führt sie behutsam wieder auf euren Atem zurück.". Er kniete sich vor Enai, betrachtete sie eingehend, wohl überprüfend, ob sie wirklich schlief. James öffnete die Augen, scheinbar hat sein Versuch der Meditaion näher zu kommen, nicht gewirkt. Enai rührte sich nicht ein Millimeter und der Meister zwickte Enai daraufhin einfach in die Seite. James schaute zu Enai und schmunzelte. Enai atmete einmal tiefer ein und aus und runzelte etwas die Stirn. ließ sich aber ansonsten nicht weiter stören. "Beobachtet euren Atem ruhig weiter." sprach der Meister ruhig. Tigili saß ruhig da, nur wer hinschaute konnte sehen, dass sie unter dem neuen Wams die Finger aneinander tippte. Der Meister trat zu der Gnomin. Enai atmete wieder gleichmäßig und ruhig ein und aus, als sie den Kopf wieder etwas anhebt. Leicht irritiert verharrte sie einen Moment, blieb danach aber einfach ruhig sitzen und versuchte sich auf das Rauschen des Wassers zu konzentrieren. Meister Branwick sagte ruhig "Wenn Eure Gedanken abschweifen, zu all den anderen Angelegenheiten die ihr noch vorhabt, lasst sie im Moment hinter euch und konzentriert euch vollkommen auf eurem Atem.". Er legte kurz sanft seine Hände auf Tigilis Zappelfinger dabei. Tigili atmete tief ein und ließ die Finger ruhen, die Ärmchen hingen danach etwas schlaffer herunter. Rakel führte ihre Gedanken immer wieder sanft zu ihrem Atem zurück, sie versuchten immer wieder auszubrechen, zu Rezepten, Geschichtsfragmenten, langen Gesprächen der letzten Zeit und Dingen, die hier nicht hingehören, aber jedesmal führte sie sie sanft zurück. Enai blinzelte kurz neben sich und versucht sich zu orientieren, ehe Sie dann einfach mit dem weiter machte, was ihr gesagt wurde. Dabei nickte ihr Kopf immer wieder kurz nach unten weg. "Beobachtet euren Atem und lasst die Lasten des Lebens einen Moment hinter Euch, ihr habt es euch verdient, einen Moment nur eurem Atem zu lauschen. James schaute über das Meer. Er achtete penibel darauf, bei etwaigen Bewegungen keinen Laut von sich zu geben. "Nun führt eure Gedanken behutsam zurück auf eure Umgebung, hört das Kreischen der Möwen, das Plätschern des Wasser und spürt den Wind auf eurer Haut." sagte der Meister. "Und wenn ihr dazu bereit seid, dann öffnet behutsam wieder die Augen und kommt ganz ins jetzt zurück.". Rakel öffnete langsam die Augen und blinzelte ein wenig. Auch die anderen folgten den Worten des Meisters. Es war inzwischen spürbar dunkler geworden. Enais Kopf sackte wieder auf ihre Brust und sie atmete gleichmäßig. Sheridan schüttelte schmunzelnd leicht an ihrer Schulter. Enai seufzt leise auf und murmelte leise "Gleich Schatz..Fünf Minuten noch.". "Willkommen in der Gegenwart, auch dir ein herzliches 'Hallo' in die Traumwelt." sagte Meister Branwick grinsend. Enai schreckte auf. "Oh. Verzeiht, Meister." sagte sie. "Passiert. Schlaf ist gut, aber eben keine Meditation." sagte er grinsend. Enai wurde etwas verlegen. "Tut mir leid." sagte sie leise. "Nicht ausreichend geschlafen?" fragte der Meister leise. "Doch doch." sagte Enai. Die Schüler redeten leise miteianander. "So, ich hoffe mal, es hat jedem von euch was gebracht." sagte der Meister. "Es unterscheidet sich aber bis auf die Haltung nicht sehr von der anderen Übung, oder?" fragte Rakel, ließ ihren BH unauffällig verschwinden und zog den Rest wieder an. Tigili zeigte allen stolz ihr neues Wams, "Süüüß" sagte Rakel. Den Wappenrock so klein zu sehen, war wirklich niedlich. Meister Branwick sah zu Tigili hinüber und nickte ihr anerkennend zu und meinte "Steht dir, Kleines.". Enai fragte "Ist dieser Wams für alle?". "Ja, für alle, während des öffentlichen Unterrichts oder während wir Werbung machen, meistens. Du hast noch keinen, oder?". "Ah dann sollte ich mir auch ein Nähen lassen." sagte Enai. "Nein, du bekommst noch einen." sagte der Meister. "Oh, danke Meister." sagte Enai. right|thumb|Eine leuchtende Miss Tigili"Ich glaub ich brauch ein Bett" sagte Rakel. "Du hast doch eines." meinte James. "Das ist nicht die schlechteste Idee heute!" fand Tigi sie nahm ihre Schuhe und zog sie wieder an. Sheridan holte einen Wappenrock aus seinem Rucksack, sauber zusammen gelegt. Enai lächelte kurz und nahm den Wappenrock entgegen. Tigili packte eine kleine Öllampe aus und entzündete sie mit irgendwas gnomischem. "Oh, mit Lampe." staunte Rakel. "Ein Lampengnom..." meinte Meister Branwick schmunzelnd. "Ja, die habe ich mitgenommen." sagte die Gnomin. Sie sah wirklich niedlich aus, so beleuchtet. "Damit man Tigili nicht übersieht, sehr gute Idee." fand Enai. "Aber ich sollte dir ein oder zwei Verbesserungen dran machen." bot sie an. Sie machten sich auf die Rückreise. Auf dem Weg zurück zur Schule fragte Tigili "Ach Rakelchen?". "Ja?". "Erklärst du mir morgen die Regeln?" bat die Gnomin. "Klar, mach ich." sagte Rakel. "Regeln... mmmh. Wenn man unausgesprochene bricht, merkt man es dann." sagte Rakel. "Das doch dooof." fand Tigili. "Ansonsten ist wichtig, dass das eigene Tun auf die Schule zurückfällt. Ihren Ruf positiv oder negativ beeinflussen kann. Gerade wenn man mit dem Wappenrock unterwegs ist. Oder in öffentlichen Training.". "Hört sich kompliziert an." sagte die Gnomin. "Da hatte ich zu Hause aber mehr Regeln" meinte Tigili. "Da kommen noch mehr, keine Sorge. Ich erzähl's dir morgen. Wo schläfst du denn heute, Tigi?" fragte Rakel. "Hm ich glaube wenn cih darf unten auf den Pelz.". Rakel grinst. "Ich wickel mich da dann ein." sagte das kleine Wesen. "Du darfst." sagte Meister Febrosi lächelnd. "Morgen müssen wir ein kleines Bett bestellen." sagte Rakel. "Oder hast du eien andere Idee?" fragte Tigi. "Naja ich bin klein, kannst auch bei mir schlafen heute.". "Hmhm...ja gut." sagte Tigi nur halb begeistert. "Allerdings. Ich soll angeblich leise schnarchen." sagte Rakel und grinste schief. "Uiuiui in deinem Alter? Aber wenn ich schlaf, bekommst du mich nicht mehr wach." sagte Tigi. "Es ist nicht besonders schlimm." sagte James und biss sich sofort auf die Lippen. Rakel grinste kurz. "Such's dir aus, unten einrollen, oder mit nach oben." schlug Rakel der Gnomin vor. "Mit nach oben, bei dir einrollen." entschied diese. Sie sagten einander gute Nacht und Rakel und Tigi gingen hinauf. "Wir haben das Bett am Fenster." sagte Rakel und die kleine nickte eifrig. Rakel zog ihren Kram aus und legte ihn auf ihrer Truhe zusammen, dann streifte sie sich ein Nachthemd über und legte sich ins Bett. Tigili machte es ihr gleich, aber aus Mangel eines Nachthemdes, zweckentfremdet sie den Wams dafür. Rakel schmunzelte und schlief schnell ein. (Mittwoch, 15.09.2010) In der Schule Tigili saß auf dem Teppich der Qual und bastelte an etwas herum, viele Einzelteile lagen um sie herum verstreut. "Hallo Tigili. Das sieht kompliziert aus!" begrüßte Rakel sie. "Hallo Rakel! Ja, das ist es auch. Das soll ein Geschenk für dich werden.". Auf die letzte Aussage konnte Rakel gar nicht mehr reagieren, denn es machte jemand "Buh, Schwesterchen!" hinter ihrem Rücken. "Und außerdem, außerdem soll ich eine Prüfung noch ablegen, ich muss sehr viel bauen." erzählte Tigili vor sich hin. Rakel hatte sich umgedreht und fixierte ihr 'Brüderchen'. "Berath. Beim nächsten Mal, wenn du Anschleichen übst... vorher waschen!" sagte sie und grinste böse. "Pff ich bin gewaschen!" behauptete Berath. Tigili schnüffelte und meinte "Davon riecht man aber nichts!". "Ja Ja, macht mich nur fertig..." moserte Berath. "Ich geb' dir dein Geschenk dann nachher. Wenn es nicht vorher...du weißt schon.". Tigili presste die Händchen gegeneinander, ließ sie auseinander gehen und machte dabei ein leises 'BUMM'. Rakel bekam das mit dem Geschenk überhaupt nicht mit. ((Hab ich jetzt erst gelesen.. peinlich.)) "Hmmm hat jemand Meister Febrosi gesehen?" fragte sie, und man konnte merken, worum ihre Gedanken sich drehten. "Nein..." sagte Berath. 'Heute noch nicht, aber das Tantchen. Die sah aber nicht fröhlich aus. Aber die kann toll springen! Einfach von da oben runter, ich glaube ich versuche das auch mal!" erzählte die Gnomin aufgeregt. "Enai?" vermutete Rakel. "Ne, die Mutige. Die, die Sachen macht, die ich mich nicht trauen würde. Die das A-Wort benutzt hat.". "Estrid" stellten Rakel und Berath wie aus einem Munde fest. "Heißt sie so?". "Die benutzt all die Worte, bei denen ich rot werde." erklärte Rakel. "Ah dann Tantchen Estrid. Rot würde dir bestimmt stehen.". "Arschloch... jaja, ich hab davon gehört..." meinte Berath. "Estird sagt er hat sie geschlagen..." erzählte er. "Ne, nur am Ohr gezogen." sagte Tigi. "Aber das war auch nicht nett. Sah schmerzhaft aus." fügte Tigi hinzu. "Ah! Gut zu wissen. Da fällt mir ein..." sagte Berath. "Sie hat seine Autorität im Unterricht untergraben." erläuterte Rakel und Tigili meinte "So. Ich räume das dann lieber weg und mache das Geschenk fertig. Dafür, dass ich bei dir schlafen durfte.". Sie kicherte leise belustigt in sich hinein. Rakel überhörte auch das irgendwie. Und murmelte "Ich such mal J... Meister Febrosi.". Manchmal sind verliebte Menschen einfach unerträglich. "Schwesterchen? Estrid wollte mit dir reden. Über Jen... über jemanden." sagte Berath schwammig. "Ich brauch eigentlich kein eigenes Bett." meinte Tigili. "Vielleicht find' ich sie ja." sagte Rakel. In der Gasse Rakel fand James zusammen mit Anastina in einer kleinen, abgelegenen Gasse. "Guten Abend." begrüßte sie die beiden. "Ah, hallo Rakel." sagte James und zwinkerte ihr zu. Anastina hob die Braue und blickte zu Rakel. "Anastina, Meister Febrosi. Störe ich?" fragte Rakel. "Diese Gasse scheint mir fast so belebt wie meine Brücke." stellte Anastina fest. Rakel hatte das Gefühl sehr wohl zu stören. Jedenfalls die Frau Feyn. "Nein. Tust du nicht." sagte James. "Guten Abend, Rakel." sagte nun auch Anastina, nickte aber zurückhaltend. "Estrid rauschte an mir vorbei ... irgendwas mit dieser Gasse murmelnd." erklärte Rakel ihr auftauchen. "Ja, sie war hier." sagte James. "Ja, reizende Freundin." sagte Anastina mit einem unglaublich gestellt wirkenden Lächeln. "Und sie hat mir leider einen Großteil meiner Zeit gestohlen. Ich habe noch einen wichtigen Termin, den ich nicht aufschieben kann." erklärte James. "Na dann komme ich wohl doch ungelegen." sagte Rakel freundlich. War ja kein Problem. Sie hatte ihn einfach nur mal sehen wollen, aber sie wollte weder James noch Anastina stören. "Dann gehe ich wohl besser. Es ... es war ... dennoch lehrreich." meinte Anastina. "Da ist allerdings noch etwas, dass ich gerne mit Euch besprechen würde, Anastina. Aber das hat Zeit." sagte James. Er schaute dann zu Rakel und schüttelte den Kopf. Zu Anastina sagte er weiter "Ihr solltet zu Hause weiter üben. Den Stand und Abwehrmaßnahmen.". "Oh ihr nehmt Unterricht!" sagte Rakel. Sie lächelte, und es sah ganz und gar echt aus. Sie freute sich, das würde Anastina sicher gut tun. "Wenn wir uns das nächste mal sehen, demonstriert Ihr mir dann das Gelernte." sagte der Meister. Anastina sagte "Ich müsste wohl lange warten, bis einer der Schränke oder der Teekessel angreifen, aber ... ich werde es mir eben ... vorstellen." sie lächelte sacht und nickte Rakel zu. "In Ordnung. Nochmal Entschuldigung für die Störung. Ihr entschuldigt mich dann jetzt?" sagte James zu Frau Feyn. "Ich ... habe wohl eher die Chance genutzt mich zu blamieren." sagte diese und lächelte schief. Um sie aufzumuntern sagte Rakel "Hat mein Meister von meiner ersten praktischen Unterrichtsstunde erzählt? Ich hab es geschafft, mich selbst zu verletzen. Und seit dem hatte ich keine zweite." und grinste schief. Aber irgendwie erzielte sie damit nicht die erwünschte Wirkung. Jedenfalls reagierte Anastina kaum. Sie meinte nur "Ich bin sicher, so konntet ihr gleich lernen, wie man Wunden verarztet.". Rakel erwiderte "Naja. Das konnte ich schon vorher. Aber es ist gut, gewisse Dinge am eigenen Leib zu erleben.". Anastina nickte ein paar Mal, senkte dann den Kopf und atmete tief durch. Anastina sagte "Noch einen angenehmen Abend dem Schwertmeister." und verbeugte sich. Rakel verabschiedete sie nicht. Rakel fragte sich, was sie wohl falsch gemacht haben könnte. Aber James riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und fragte "Begleitest du mich zur Schule, Rakel?". Natürlich begleitete sie ihn. Ungeschickt Unpassendes Unterwegs fragte er Rakel "Wie geht es dir, Liebes?". "Naja. Ich .." fing Rakel an. "Ja?". "Ich hab meine Tage. Ich hoffe ich bin nicht ungenießbar." meinte Rakel kleinlaut. James lachte. "Da muss ich ja schließlich nicht rummatschen, oder?" fragte er grinsend. "Dafür hab ich gestern ... - rummatschen?" fragte Rakel und schaute irritiert. "Vergiss es." sagte er lächelnd. "Halt" sagte Rakel und hielt an. "Ich erklär' dir auch dauernd irgendwelche Bemerkungen." sagte sie lächelnd. "Ich meine das Blut. Damit muss ich mich ja nicht unbedingt bemalen. Und so lange du nicht aus den Ohren blutest, ist es mir egal." erklärte er. Rakel hatte das Gefühl, dass das nicht ganz die wahre Antwort war. Sie befühlte ihre Ohren. "Nein. Tue ich nicht." sagte sie ein wenig verzagt und schaute ein wenig verständnislos. "Also gibt es kein Problem für mich." sagte er. "Äh gut.". In der Schule angekommen sagte James "Ich ziehe mir schnell was Bequemeres an.". "Soll ich das auch?" fragte Rakel. Sie trug ihre Ledersachen. Praktisch, aber nicht sonderlich ansehnlich. "Kannst du machen. Allerdings nicht für mich. Wie gesagt, ich habe einen Termin. Bis gleich, Liebes.". Rakel nickte traurig und wartete auf ihn. Als er zurück kam, fragte Rakel "Na? für wen hast du dich denn so schick gemacht." und er fragte "Doch nicht umgezogen?". "Naja, wenns nicht für dich wäre, wozu?" fragte Rakel lächelnd. "Duu?" fragte Rakel. "Hmm?". "Zwei Dinge... Zum einen... ich hab gestern die erste Phiole geleert. Und zum anderen ... ähm." Rakel wusste nicht genau, wie sie das sagen sollte. James schaute gespannt. "Naja... du kannst dich wirklich mit mir begnügen, oder?" fragte sie leise. "Natürlich." kam die Antwort prompt und überzeugend. Er zog Rakel wie zum Beweis dafür zu sich und küsste sie innig. Rakel erwiderte den Kuss ebenso innig. "Bestimmt die Hormone, entschuldige." nuschelte sie. Etwas später fragte sie "Wann bist du denn wieder da?". "Wahrscheinlich noch heute Abend." sagte James. "Hetz' dich nicht, ich lauf dir nicht weg. Aber du hast eine Schülerin, die auf ihre nächste Dolchstunde wartet.". "Und die möchte ich nicht zu lange warten lassen." er lächelte. "Wann musst du denn los? Jetzt?". "Ein paar Minuten habe ich noch." sagte er und Rakel schaute sich um und schmiegte sich nochmal an James. Er legte die Arme um sie. "Estrid war bei mir." erzählte er. "Habt ihr euch vertragen?" fragte Rakel und lächelte hoffnungsvoll. "Ich glaube, jetzt ist sie noch wütender. Aber immerhin redet sie mit mir.". "Mmmh. Au weia. Na ich nehm' das mal als Fortschritt." sagte Rakel. "Sie ist vor dir in meinen Unterricht geplatzt. Hat mich dann kurz darauf nach Shattrath teleportiert! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?" erzählte er. Rakel sagte "Und wenn ich mal bei einem Unterricht störe, gerade bei jemandem wie Anastina, sag das ruhig. Die ist eh so ängstlich. - Was? Wo sie weiß, wie sehr du magie liebst, bringt sie dich auf einen anderen Planeten?". Sie war echt überrascht. "Da habe ich auch gekocht.". "Boah. Zurecht, eine Seitengasse hätte es auch getan." fand Rakel. "Sie hat mich vor Anastina gewarnt, von wegen Nethermantin oder sowas." sagte James. "Ja... kommt mir bekannt vor. Also steckt vielleicht doch mehr dahinter als Gezicke." meinte Rakel. "In Kurform. Ich habe ihr ein Küsschen auf die Wange gegeben, ihr für die Warnung gedankt und ihr versprochen, mich von Anastina fern zu halten, wenn das stimmen sollte.". "Aber trotzdem sind wir eigentlich alt genug, um uns ein Bild von Menschen zu machen." erklärte Rakel und James meinte "Aber das wollte ich selbst rausfinden. Dann bin ich durch ein Portal nach Sturmwind zurück gekommen.". "Ja, WENN es stimmt, wäre ich auch lieber vorsichtig." Rakel nickte. "Das ist das Thema, das ich mit Anastina besprechen wollte. Und das werde ich, wie immer, ganz direkt machen." sagte er. Rakel meinte "Ohje. Sei bloß vorsichtig. Wenn es stimmt, könnte sie gefährlich sein und Zeugen will sie sicher nicht.". "Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich belügen würde. Sie ist mir gegenüber mittlerweile sehr offen.". "Dann hast du geschafft, was ich erreichen wollte." stellte Rakel etwas wehmütig und enttäuscht fest. Es gab ihr einen Stich, sie wusste nicht genau warum, aber es war so. "Ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Vergiss nicht, Magier müssen immer erst irgend einen Kauderwelsch murmeln. Da hätte sie schon ein paar Dolche im Rachen." er zwinkert. "Und es murmelt sich so schlecht mit einem Dolchgriff zwischen den Lippen." sagte Rakel und grinste. "Und so wie es aussieht, soll sie in Sachen Magie auch eine Anfängerin sein. Ich befürchte da keine akute Gefahr." fügte er hinzu. "Ja, das denke ich nämlich auch." sagte Rakel und seufzte ein wenig. "Immer will sie irgendwas. Erst, dass wir uns lieben, und nun ... Nun sollte sie eigentlich mal zufrieden sein.". James stimmte ihr zu: "Ja. Es ist unser Leben. Ich halte sie schließlich auch nicht von ihrer ach so tollen Magie ab.". "Ja. Eigentlich ein Wunder, dass du dich trotzdem ..." sie lachte leise. "Was denn?" fragte er. "Na dass du mich trotzdem genommen hast.". Sie wollte nicht sagen 'in mich verliebt hast', denn diese Worte hatte er ja nie benutzt. "Naja.. Tolles Aussehen, Toller Charakter... Alles toll. Wie soll man sich dagegen lange wehren können?" fragte er zwinkernd. Rakel schaute ihn fassungslos an und stammelte "Das ... das .. hach!" dann strahlte sie und küsste James recht stürmisch. Er riss überrascht die Augen auf, ließ es aber geschehen. "Ich glaube, ich muss mir Estrid nochmal zur Brust nehmen." sagte er, als Rakel ihn wieder zu Wort kommen ließ. Sie nickte und sagte "Ich hoffe das renkt sich wieder ein.". "Ich auch. Aber sie ist ja ein Sturkopf.". "Ja... zum Glück." Rakel grinste schief. "Wie man's nimmt." meinte James. Berath räuspert sich. "Stör ich?" fragte er. Rakel sprang erschreckt von James zurück, puterrot. "Puh, du bist's..." sagte sie. James schaute zu Berath und schmunzelte. "Nein, tust du nicht." sagte er. "Aye, ich bin es. 'Tschuldige das ich hier auch noch lebe..." sagte Berath in einem seiner typischen Stimmungswechsel. "Ist ja nicht deine Schuld." sagte Rakel. Berath zeigte mit dem Finger nach oben. "Ich hätte das da gemacht..." meinte er. "Das ist aber nicht mehr alleine mein Zimmer." sagte Rakel. "Aye... aber ungestörter als hier mitten im Gang, eh?" meinte Berath. Rakel nickte verlegen. "Bitte behalt's für dich." bat sie leise, sie konnte sich genau vorstellen, was Meister Branwick dazu wohl zu sagen hätte. Meister Febrosi.... hätte aber auch mitdenken können..." meinte Berath. "Naja.. normalerweise hört man jemanden die Treppe hochkommen. Vor allem jemanden mit deiner Statur." sagte James. "Ich werde auch ausgebildet...". Hatte er Unterricht im lautlosen Treppensteigen? Rakel wunderte sich. "Wir waren wohl irgendwie abgelenkt." gab sie zu. "Ja, waren wir. Berath wusste aber schon Bescheid, nicht wahr?" fragte James. "Ja. Wir sollten aber daraus lernen." murrte Rakel. "Ich werde es nicht weitersagen ist schon okay..." sagte Berath. "Danke, Berath." sagte Meister Febrosi. "Danke, Brüderchen.". "Wir sind doch alle Freunde hier, eh?" "Natürlich. Und sag mal, wie geht es mit deinen Meditationsübungen voran. Übst du?" fragte James. "Ja, ich habe gestern den ganzen Tag und heute den halben Tag meditiert. War zuerst ziemlich schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Aber jetzt geht es.". "Freut mich." sagte James. "Aber eigentlich wollte ich Euch etwas fragen, Meister.". "Nur zu.". Berath blickte Rakel an. Wollte er es etwa nicht vor ihr sagen? Pfff... "Ich geh schon." sagte sie ein wenig schnippisch. Rakel ging nach unten. Tgili saß genau unter der Stelle, wo James und sie sich geküsst hatten und winkte Rakel zu. "Hallo Enai." grüßte Rakel die gerade zur Tür hereinkommende Mitschülerin. "Guten Abend. Was macht Ihr denn hier?" fragte diese. "Hallo ihr beiden. Ich sitze hier und höre absolut nichts!" erklärte Tigili. Enai sah sich um. "Ähm ja?" fragte Enai. "Sag mal.... sitzt du hier schon lange?" fragte Rakel. "Ich habe gar nichts gehört aber auch wirklich nichts und so." sagte die Gnomin. Enai kratzte sich am Kinn. "Sag mal hast Du Beerengelee gegessen?" fragte sie Tigili. Tigili sagte "Ich habe aber was für dich.". "Für mich?" fragte Rakel. "Gut das du noch auftauchst, hätte ich gewusst, dass du da oben bist, wäre ich hochgekommen.". Tigili griff hinter sich, holte ein Kästchen hervor, das verpackt war, und reicht es Rakel. Rakel wurde ein wenig rötlich angehaucht. Enai schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Rakel kniete sich hin. "Oooh danke!" sagte Rakel und nahm es vorsichtig in Empfang. "Da für dich!". Enai sagte "Ihr seid etwas merkwürdig gerade. Wenn was ist ich bin unten Duschen.". "Äh mach das." sagte Rakel irritiert. Hier gab es eine Dusche? "Hier gibt es ne Dusche?" fragte Tigili, offenbar ebenso irritiert wie Rakel. "Muss neu sein. Als ich hier anfing, gab's nicht mal Schlafräume. Soll ich's aufmachen?" fragte Rakel. "Ohje du Arme, das ist als Dankeschön, dass ich bei dir im Bett schlafen durfte! Mir hat das super gefallen!" sagte Tigili und Rakel schmunzelte. "Danke!". "Ja, mach es ruhig auf, ist ja nun deins.". Rakel zog an dem Band und wickelte das Paket aus. "Das musste in die Kiste." erläuterte Tigili, als eine hölzerne, kleine Kiste zum Vorschein kam. Enai sang laut und bis oben hörbar unter der Dusche. "Soll ichs noch weiter aufmachen?" fragte Rakel. "Ja, schau ruhig rein. Pass aber auf, nicht das es wegrennt!". Rakel öffnete vorsichtig die Kiste, und ein metallisches Eichhörnchen sprang hervor. Es ging herum und bewegte sogar seinen Schwanz. "Huch! Das ist ja niedlich!" sagte Rakel gerührt. "Hast du das da vorhin auf dem Teppich zusammengebaut?" fragte sie. "Hach! Das nenne ich gnomischen Erfindungsgeist!" sagte Tigili. Seltsame Aktivitäten Später am Abend, als Rakel in die Schule zurück kam, war im Keller eine seltsame Untersuchung im Gange. Enai, Tigili und Meister Febrosi standen im Erdgeschoss ein wenig ratlos beisammen. Als die Herren gegangen waren, stellte sich heraus, dass sich Verbrecher in den Keller geflüchtet hatten und dort gestellt wurden. Die Schüler durchsuchten die Schule, ob etwas fehlt. Es fehlte nur ein kleiner, schwarzer Topf, der Meister befand, dass dieser einfach ersetzt werden sollte. Rakel machte sich danach daran, die von Tigilis Schwester mit Draht gestärkte Frisur aufzudröseln und ihre schönen, schwarzen Haare zu einem Zopf zu bürsten. So gefiel Tigili ihr viel besser. Dabei erklärte sie Tigili auch, was sie vorher 'nicht' gehört hatte und weshalb das ein wenig problematisch sei. "Ich kann schweigen wie ein Wasserfall....oder wie ging das nochmal." meinte die Gnomin grinsend. "Wann krieg' ich mein nächstes praktisches Training, Meister?" fragte Rakel. "Wäre mir heute nichts dazwischen gekommen.. dann hättest du es schon. Aber wir werden uns da nun auch nach Berath richten müssen. Er möchte nun doch die Dolchkunst lernen.". "Was? Och Mist." entfuhr es Rakel. "Mist?" fragte der Meister nach. "Äh... ich wollte sagen ... wie interessant." verbesserte sich Rakel. "Naja.. wenn du lieber Einzelunterricht wünscht, dann können wir das auch einrichten.". "Und was ist mit mir? Bringt mir das dann irgendwann Rakel bei?" fragte Tigili. "Tigili, bei dir wird es noch ein wenig dauern. Schließlich müssen wir den Körper vorher trainieren." beschied der Meister. "Ich dachte nur, dass es praktisch wäre, weil ihr ja beide bei null anfangen müsst." sagte er wieder zu Rakel. "Nur... ist er stärker, größer und erfahrener, das wird spannend. Das theoretische Wissen hat er schon?" meinte sie. "Ich glaube nicht." sagte der Meister. Enai kam vom Käsekauf zurück und sie ließen das Thema fallen. Später jedoch musste sich Rakel entscheiden. Und zur Entscheidung gezwungen entschied sie sich für Einzelunterricht. Tigilis Stilett Tigili stütztw sich hinter den Redenden auf einem Stilett ab das 30 Zentimeter maß und pechschwarz war. Das hervorstechendstes Merkmal aber war seine schmale, extrem steife Klinge, die einen dreiseitigen Querschnitt hatte und nadelspitz war. Meister Febrosi schaute sich das Messer an und fragte "Und.. was soll ich damit?". Rakel schaute auf das Messer und meinte "Wir können ja mal bestimmen, was es ist. Also dieser dreiseitige Schliff ist seltsam, zum Parieren dürfte es wenig geeignet sein. Obwohl es nicht kurz ist, würde ich seinen Zweck doch im gezielten, schnellen Töten sehen.". Der Meister meinte "Das Ding würde brechen, schau nu schmal die Klinge ist.". "Und? Wozu ist so ein Dinge gut?" wollte Tigili wissen. "Damit kann man ja nichts schneiden.". "Lang, schmal. Rakel, dein Part." sagte der Meister lächelnd und Rakel versuchte sich "Lang und schmal... eigentlich verwendet im Kampf gegen Schwerter. Aber parieren wird man damit nicht. Ich würde ja sagen, eine Mordwaffe. Lang, wenig äußere Wunden beim ...". "Ja.. wobei das Spielzeug hier relativ speziell ist. ich erkläre es Euch. "Oh, was hat mein Opa denn damit gemacht?" fragte Tigili. "Schaut auf die Klinge, sie ist nicht scharf. Nur spitz." sagte der Meister. "Ja. Für einen gleichberechtigten Kampf eher ungeeignet, oder?" fragte Rakel. "Gut zum Graben." meinte Tigili nickend. "Schneiden fällt weg, mit dieser Waffe wird gestochen. Die Klinge ist sehr lang. Damit sind also tiefe Wunden möglich, worauf ein starker Blutstrom folgen kann. Normalerweise kann man eine solch schmale Klinge nicht zum Parieren verwenden. Diese Waffe ermöglicht es aber dennoch. Natürlich nicht mit der Klinge, aber mit den kleinen Stangen hier, über dem Griff. Dafür muss man allerdings sehr geschickt sein, sonst geht es schnell schief." führte er aus. "Mit dem Kreuz?" fragte Rakel. "Gut erkannt, Rakel." der Meister lächelte. "Wir hatten es bei der Schwertkunde." erklärte Rakel. "Wer, wenn nicht ein Gnom, ist denn geschickt?" fragte Tigili von sich überzeugt. "Im Grunde ein Mordwerkzeug. Und eins der unauffälligen Sorte." sagte der Meister zur Gnomin. "Was mein Opa nicht so alles hatte." meitne diese. "Was hat dein Opa denn beruflich gemacht, Tigili?" fragte er. "War er Mörder?" fragte Rakel grinsend. "Ähm...ähm...ich weiß das nicht...darüber hat er nie geredet aber er war oft unterwegs." stammelte Tigili. Berath kam herein und schnell entspann sich ein allgemeineres Gespräch, schließlich wollte Berath Rakel unter vier Augen sprechen und sie gingen zusammen in eines der anderen Zimmer. Vorhaltungen "Krieg ich jetzt ne Standpauke?" fragte Rakel. "Du weißst, ich wünsche dir nur das Beste und ich bin überglücklich, wenn du glücklich bist." fing Berath umständlich an. "Aaaaaber ich soll vorsichtiger sein." führte Rakel naseweis fort. "Aber was, bei Lothars Arschlanze, hast du dabei gedacht... hier in der Schule!" schimpfte ihr 'Brüderchen'. "Du lernst schnell." staunte Rakel. Meister Branwick schien auf Berath abzufärben. Berath blickte Rakel ernst an. "Du klingst schon wie Meister Branwick." sagte diese unbeeindruckt. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Stell dir vor, der Meister hätte euch erwischt.". "Ja ... ich dacht halt es wär keine da." murmelte Rakel und schaute zerknirscht. "Du solltest es besser wissen, Schwesterchen! Wenn du die Schule verlassen musst, werde ich nicht hier bleiben." drohte er. "Ich muss einach zusehen, meine Prüfung zu machen, das ist kein Zustand." sagte Rakel. Berath legte seine große Hand auf die Schulter seiner Schwester. "Pass bitte besser auf.". Rakel versprach es und sie umarmten sich. "Noch etwas..." meinte er. "Du hast nicht mit Estrid gesprochen, eh?". "Ach wegen Jeneta?" fragte Rakel nach. "Aye. Wegen Jeneta. Sie sagt, sie will Jeneta klar machen, dass ich ein 'süßes Kerlchen' bin. "Ich hab sie neulich gefragt, - äh - ob sie nicht vielleicht was machen könnte für Euch. Ich meine im Verkuppeln ist sie echt gut." Rakel grinste. "Sie will sich, zusammen mit dir, mit Jeneta anfreunden. Während dessen solle ich versuchen, sie näher kennen zu lernen. Damit sie sie überzeugen kann mich zu mögen. Ich mache mir dabei aber Sorgen um Jeneta." sagte er und es entfuhr ihm ein langer, tiefer Seufzer. "Kannst du bitte darauf achten das Estrid es nicht zu weit treibt?" bat er Rakel und sie versprach auch dies. Geschichtsstunde So kehrten sie zum Tisch zurück, wo Tigili gerade sagte "Boah....so als ich" sie zählte an den Fingern ab "20 war, also vor 10 Jahren." und der Meister murmelte "Kommt hin.". "Was war da?" wollte Rakel natürlich wissen. Berath ging schlafen. "Du siehst müde aus. Da frag' ich besser nicht nach einer Geschichtsstunde, oder?" meinte Rakel grinsend, als ihr niemand erklären wollte, was damals gewesen war. "Ach, das sollte möglich sein. Krieg der drei Hämmer ist das Thema. Erinnerst du dich noch, wo wir bei den Zwergen das letzte mal stoppten?". Rakel war vom Gespräch etwas durcheinander und wusste gerade nicht mehr, wo sie letztes Mal geendet waren. "Das letzte mal ging es um die Gründung Eisenschmiedes. Und damit sind wir praktisch schon in der Einleitung." sagte der Meister. "Das Zwergenvolk wuchs und gedieh. So wurde der Platz in Eisenschmiede bald knapp. Rakel nickte und fragte "Haben sie sich bekriegt?". "Geduld." bat er lächelnd, "Du weißt doch, ich komme meist selbst dazu. Zwar regierte Hochkönig Modimus Ambossar sein Volk gerecht, aber es entstanden dennoch drei größere Fraktionen innerhalb der Nation. Zum einen die Bronzebart. Sie waren königstreu und stellten das Militär. Dann die Wildhammer. Sie lebten auf den Berghängen, trachteten aber nach mehr Einfluss innerhalb der Stadt.". Rakel kritzelte mit und nickte. "Und zuletzt die Dunkeleisen. Sie lebten in den finsteren Nieschen des Reiches und schmiedeten Ränke gegen ihre Vettern. Angeführt wurden sie von Thaurissan. Die Bronzebart von Madoran Bronzebart und die Wildhammer von Khardros Wildhammer. Diese drei Fraktion führten einen brüchigen Frieden, doch als der Hochkönig schließlich starb, entbrannte ein Bürgerkrieg um die Herrschaft in Eisenschmiede. Die Bronzebart vertrieben nach einigen Jahren Kampf die Dunkeleisen und Wildhammer.". "Oh gleich beide." staunte Rakel. Das klang taktisch ungeschickt. "Die Wildhammer zogen nach Norden. In Grim Batol gründeten sie ihr neues Reich, wo sie wieder zu altem Wohlstand kamen. Die Dunkeleisen landeten im Süden. Im Rotkammgebirge, um genau zu sein. Dort wurde eine Stadt gegründet, die den Namen Thaurissans trug. Auch sie kamen zu Wohlstand, vergaßen aber nie ihre Niederlage und wollten sich rächen.". "Wo war denn da die Zwergenstadt? Können wir die mal anschauen?" fragte Rakel neugierig. "Nein, das glaube ich nicht." der Meister schmunzelte. "Du musst wissen, das einstige Rotkammgebirge erstreckte sich bis an die schneebedeckten Gipfel Dun Moroghs. Aber dazu ein ander mal mehr. Wobei.. nein. Es passiert sogar sehr bald." er schmunzelte. "Was?" fragte Rakel. "Naja, eins nach dem anderen. Thaurissan und sein Weib, Modgud zogen aus, um ganz Khaz Modan einzunehmen. Thaurissan griff Eisenschmiede an, während Modgud sich um Grim Batol kümmern sollte. Um ein Haar gelang es Thaurissan und seinen Hexern Eisenschmiede einzunehmen, doch im entscheidenden Augenblick führte Madoran Bronzebart seinen Clan zum Sieg. Thaurissan floh mit seinen Truppen zurück in den Süden, nicht ahnend, dass es Modgud in Grim Batol nicht besser erging. Modgud nutzte ihre Magie um Angst und Schrecken in den Herzen der Wildhammer zu sähen.". "Sie haben die armen Wildhammer nochmal vertrieben?" fragte Rakel. "Sie stürmten das Tor und es sah gut aus für die Dunkeleisen. Bis.. ja, bis der Anführer der Wildhammer in den Kampf eingriff. Er erschlug Modgud. Daraufhin flohen die Dunkeleisen vor der Wut der Wildhammer. Allerdings wurden sie auf halbem Weg von den Truppen Eisenschmiedes gestellt und vollkommen aufgerieben.". "Tja. Mein Mitleid hält sich in Grenzen. Hat das die beiden anderen wieder einander angenähert?" wollte Rakel wissen. "Die Bronzebärte und Wildhammer vereinten ihre Armeen und zogen gemeinsam nach Thaurissan. Was sie allerdings nicht wissen konnten, war, dass Thaurissan wohl dem Wahnsinn verfallen war. Thaurissan wollte Ragnaros, den Feuerfürsten beschwören. Ragnaros wurde vor Ewigkeiten von den Titan tief unter der Erde verbannt. Er dachte, er könnte ihn beherrschen und dank ihm den Sieg davontragen. Er wurde enttäuscht." meinte der Meister knapp. "Der war wohl nicht dankbar für seine Befreiung, oder?" vermutete Rakel. "Als Ragnaros Existenz auf Azeroth von neuem begann, brach eine Erruption los, die das Rotkammgebirge zerstörte. Im Zentrum der Explosion entstand ein Vulkan, der Schwarzfels. Ragnaros dachte nicht daran, sich den schwachen Zwergen zu unterwerfen. Er versklavte stattdessen sie. Noch heute leben die Dunkeleisen in den Tiefen des Berges. Als die Anführer der anderen beiden Clans die Verheerung mit eigenen Augen sahen, kehrten sie schnellstmöglich zurück in ihre Städte. Sie wollten Ragnaros Zorn nicht auch auf sich ziehen.". "Verständlich." fand Rakel. "Die Bronzebärte bauten Eisenschmiede wieder auf, während die Wildhammer nach Grim Batol zurückkehrten. Leider war Grim Batol dank Madgud Zaubern unbewohnbar. Und so zogen sie weiter nach Lordaeron, wo sie im Hinterland den Nistgipfel aufbauten. Da sie den Handel mit ihrem Vettern aufrecht erhalten wollten, erbauten die Zwerge gemeinsam den Thandol Übergang. Eine stolze Brücke, die die Kontinente miteinander verbindet.". "Ah!" sagte Rakel geistreich. "Im Süden des Landes, kurz vor den versengen Gebieten erschufen die Söhne der Anführer nach deren Tod zwei Statuen zu ehren ihrer Väter. Sie sollten über den Pass wachen und jedem ein Mahnmal sein.". "Stehen die da noch?" fragte Rakel. "Ja, tun sie. Die Bronzebärte und Wildhammer blieben eine Weile lang eng befreundet. Allerdings hatten die Schrecken, die die Wildhammer in Grim Batol durchleben mussten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Sie lebten nicht mehr unterirdisch sondern nun über der Erde. Die ideologischen Differenzen ließen die Clans schlussendlich getrennte Wege gehen. Sie stehen sich heute relativ neutral gegenüber. Das alles passierte übrigens 230 Jahre vor der Öffnung des Portals." "Ahja" sagte Rakel und notierte die Jahreszahl. "Wir kommen dem heute immer näher." stellte sie fest. "Ja. das nächste Thema ist bereits 45 Jahre vor der Öffnung geschehen." sagte der Meister. "Und ibt es schon einen Titel?" fragte Rakel. "Hrm.. Es geht um den letzten Wächter von Tirisfal. Aber für heute ist es erstmal genug.". er lächelte. Abendliche Gespräche "Berath hat mir die Leviten gelesen." erzählte Rakel. "So?". "Naja... wegen vorhin. Nicht in der Schule... leichtsinnig ... und so." erläuterte sie. "Es ehrt ihn, dass er sich Sorgen macht.". "Wir sollten einen geheimen Raum anbauen, den sonst keiner kennt." meinte Rakel grinsend. "Du wärest überrascht." der Meister grinste zurück. "Ahja? Gibt's solche?" fragte sie. "Wer weiß? Kein Wort, zu niemandem, ja?". "Nein.". "Ich habe nie Andeutungen gemacht, kapiert?" er lächelte. "Ich weiß gar nicht, wovon du redest." Rakel grinste. "Braves Mädchen.". "Ja.. und ungeduldiges." sagte Rakel und wurde ein wenig rot. "Was ist denn jetzt wieder peinlich?" fraget James grinsend. Rakel schmunzelte leicht verzweifelt. "Naja... Worauf ich ungeduldig warte." meinte sie und grinste schief. James schaute erst unsicher, dann lächelte er. Das Lächeln wurde breiter, bis er schließlich leise loslachte. "Du wartest ungeduldig? Soso.". "Solltest du einmal eine Andeutung OHNE Erklärung verstanden haben?" staunte Rakel. "Ich denke schon." meinte er schmunzelnd. "Welch schöne Überraschung." fand Rakel und kicherte. "Auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn." gab der Meister zu. "Naja, genommen hab ich das gestern. Nun muss sich mein Körper nur noch wieder beruhigen.". Rakel lachte freundlich. "Dann bleibt nur noch die Frage... Wo?" sagte James. Rakel nickte. "Wäre schön, wenn wir uns .. DABEI ... Zeit lassen könnten." sie zwinkerte. "Keine Sorge." meinte er grinsend. "Also ... irgendwo wo wir ungestört sind... und mmmh. Tja. Ich würde sagen, du bist der Meister.... da musst du ... wohl mmmh.". "Was muss ich?" fragte er und hob eine Braue. "Deine Schülerin in diese Kunst einführen.". "Das sollte möglich sein." sagte er schmunzelnd zu. "Mmmh und wo? Hast du eine Idee?" fragte sie. James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hmm... Ich wüsste da was. Ich wollte dir doch mein Feriendomizil in Darnassus zeigen.". So planten sie hin und her und hofften, Estrid dazu zu überreden, sie nach Darnassus zu bringen und am nächsten Tag abzuholen. "Aber sie soll nicht mitten drin auftauchen. Ich will in Ruhe kennen lernen, warum sie das so toll findet, dass sie es jeden Tag macht." sagte Rakel. "Jeden Tag?" fragte James. "Sagte sie." meinte Rakel. "Puh.. der arme Karven." meinte er grinsend. "Vielleicht hat sie nur angegeben. Ist es so anstrengend?" fragte Rakel. "Anstrengend nicht unbedingt. Aber.. naja, die eigene Laune und Stimmung muss stimmen. Und ich zum Beispiel bin oft genug schlecht gelaunt wegen diesem und jenem. War Karven nicht Paladin?". "Ja." meinte Rakel. Sie meinte sich zu erinnern, dass er in Ausbildung wäre. "Na.. viel Zeit für sein Licht bleibt ihm bei Estrid dann wohl nicht." meinte James und lachte. "Mach dir keine Sorge. Entweder wir sind dann beide in passender Stimmung, oder eines von uns schafft es das andere umzustimmmen. Aber das ist ja kein .. Zwang oder so.". "Nein.. und da sollte auch keiner entstehen. Ansonsten macht es irgendwann keinen Spaß mehr.". Rakel fragte vorsichtig "Hat das bei Nica nachgelassen mit dem Spaß?". "Nein. Wir waren uns da einig.". "Nochmal zurück zu deinem Unterricht. Was ist jetzt, Einzelunterricht oder nicht?". Rakel überlegte hin und her, dann entschied sie sich für den Einzelunterricht. "Und .... was meinst du, ich hoffe, Freitag meinen Fluch los zu sein, wie wäre es da mit einem Ausflug nach Darnassus?". Sie umarmten sich ganz kurz und gingen dann in ihre verschiedenen Betten. Abendliche Gespräche "Berath hat mir die Leviten gelesen." erzzählte Rakel. "So?". "Naja... wegen vorhin. Nicht in der Schule... leichtsinnig ... und so." erläuterte sie. "Es ehrt ihn, dass er sich Sorgen macht.". "Wir sollten einen geheimen Raum anbauen, den sonst keiner kennt." meinte Rakel grinsend. "Du wärest überrascht." der Meister grinste zurück. "Ahja? Gibt's solche?" fragte sie. "Wer weiß? Kein Wort, zu niemandem, ja?". "Nein.". "Ich habe nie Andeutungen gemacht, kapiert?" er lächelte. "Ich weiß gar nicht, wovon du redest." Rakel grinste. "Braves Mädchen.". "Ja.. und ungeduldiges." sagte Rakel und wurde ein wenig rot. "Was ist denn jetzt wieder peinlich?" fraget James grinsend. Rakel schmunzelte leicht verzweifelt. "Naja... Worauf ich ungeduldig warte." meinte sie und grinste schief. James schaute erst unsicher, dann lächelte er. Das Lächeln wurde breiter, bis er schließlich leise loslachte. "Du wartest ungeduldig? Soso.". "Solltest du einmal eine Andeutung OHNE Erklärung verstanden haben?" staunte Rakel. "Ich denke schon." meinte er schmunzelnd. "Welch schöne Überraschung." fand Rakel und kicherte. "Auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn." gab der Meister zu. "Naja, genommen hab ich das gestern. Nun muss sich mein Körper nur noch wieder beruhigen.". Rakel lachte freundlich. "Dann bleibt nur noch die Frage... Wo?" sagte James. Rakel nickte. "Wäre schön, wenn wir uns .. DABEI ... Zeit lassen könnten." sie zwinkerte. "Keine Sorge." meinte er grinsend. "Also ... irgendwo wo wir ungestört sind... und mmmh. Tja. Ich würde sagen, du bist der Meister.... da musst du ... wohl mmmh.". "Was muss ich?" fragte er und hob eine Braue. "Deine Schülerin in diese Kunst einführen.". "Das sollte möglich sein." sagte er schmunzelnd zu. "Mmmh und wo? Hast du eine Idee?" fragte sie. James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hmm... Ich wüsste da was. Ich wollte dir doch mein Feriendomizil in Darnassus zeigen.". So planten sie hin und her und hofften, Estrid dazu zu überreden, sie nach Darnassus zu bringen und am nächsten Tag abzuholen. "Aber sie soll nicht mitten drin auftauchen. Ich will in Ruhe kennen lernen, warum sie das so toll findt, dass sie es jeden Tag macht." sagte Rakel. "Jeden Tag?" fragte James. "Sagte sie." meinte Rakel. "Puh.. der arme Karven." meinte er grinsend. "Vielleicht hat sie nur angegeben. Ist es so anstrenend?" fragte Rakel. "Anstrengend nicht unbedingt. Aber.. naja, die eigene Laune und Stimmung muss stimmen. Und ich zum Beispiel bin oft genug schlecht gelaunt wegen diesem und jenem. War Karven nicht Paladin?". "Ja." meinte Rakel. Sie meinte sich zu erinnern, dass er in Ausbildung wäre. "Na.. viel Zeit für sein Licht bleibt ihm bei Estrid dann wohl nicht." meinte James und lachte. "Mach dir keine Sorge. Entweder wir sind dann beide in passender Stimmung, oder eines von uns schafft es das andere umzustimmmen. Aber das ist ja kein .. Zwang oder so.". "Nein.. und da sollte auch keiner entstehen. Ansonsten macht es irgendwann keinen Spaß mehr.". Rakel fragte vorsichtig "Hat das bei Nica nachgelassen mit dem Spaß?". "Nein. Wir waren uns da einig.". "Nochmal zurück zu deinem Unterricht. Was ist jetzt, Einzelunterricht oder nicht?". Rakel überlegte hin und her, dann entschied sie sich für den Einzelunterricht. "Und .... was meinst du, ich hoffe, Freitag meinen Fluch los zu sein, wie wäre es da mit einem Ausflug nach Darnassus?". Sie umarmten sich ganz kurz und gingen dann in ihre verschiedenen Betten.